Hoses are used for a variety of applications, such as outdoor garden hoses for watering and indoor cleaning hoses connected to a cleaner for cleaning carpets and the like. When hoses are used, dirt tends to cling to the outer surfaces of the hoses. The dirt may be clipped grass and mud from the lawn, or dust and crumbs on the carpet in the house. It is desirable to clean the exterior of the hose in some situations to prevent tracking dirt into clean areas. Simply rinsing the hose to clean it may be too time-consuming or otherwise impractical, and the wet hose is likely to pick up additional dirt.